Heartcatch Precure! Leaf Drop!
by leDia-chan
Summary: You thought that the Great Tree of Hearts was safe, no? Well, its time to think again! Lets listen to the story of Futaba Hanasaki and friends, the newest Pretty Cure!
1. Cure Sakura is here!

"Futaba!"

The girl in the bed groaned and rolled over, her short mauve hair getting even more tangled.

Loud stomping could be heard, followed by the door of the room being thrown open a little too viciously. A short green haired girl stood hunched in the doorway.

"FUTABA! Open up the curtains for once! Let the sun in and bloom like those flowers your mom and dad sell! Futa…." She was cut short as a pillow flew through the air and almost knocked her over.

"Geez, you could try to be a little quieter, not to mention just barge in the house like you usually do! For goodness sak…"

"Futaba, what time is it?" asked the girl.

Futaba's head swiveled around to face the clock next to her bed. Her eyes widened as she scrambled out of bed and tried her best to fit into the shirt and khaki top that was typical of Myodo Academy.

"Great, great!" She cried, tugging up her socks, practically running down the stairs, her friend not far behind, except she was moving at a far more leisurely pace.

"The first day of school and I sleep in!" Grabbing the brown bag and throwing some shoes on, she hurried past an open door where three people sat around a table, none of them surprised at what was happening.

Futaba's friend walked into the room, sighing loudly. "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Hanasaki for letting me stay a little while! I now have some awesome baby stories to tease Futaba with!" She said while grinning.

The third person in the room, an elderly woman with short white hair that curled slightly at the end, chuckled slightly "Oh the memories! When Tsubomi started middle school she was up at five in the morning pacing and being nervous!"

"Hey! Sleep is a good thing!" shouted the mauve-head from the room over. Sticking her tongue out as she came around the corner, she looped arms with her friend after giving a hug to her family members. "See you this afternoon then!"

The two disappeared and shortly afterwards the sound of laughter and a door closing came from the hallway.

"So much like Tsubomi, but so unique in her own way." chuckled Kaoruko once again.

**Hey everyone! Thanks for checking out my latest story, and I hope you stick around for more updates!**

**Seriously! Anyone who has seen the finale of Heartcatch can agree the TOEI left some serious cliffhangers, namely Futaba holding onto Tsubomi's Heart Perfume.**

**I knew someone would want to write a fanfic about it, and by the time I would start one, it would be done and there would go my ideas and originality.**

**So here you go! Heartcatch PreCure! Leaf Drop!**

**Just a quick but quite important note, Me and my sister will be switching on and off for chapter writing, which hopefully means that this will be more than fifty chapter because of the many ideas we will have to combine, and it also means that updates will be on an odd schedule until we plan out the whole thing!**

**In reality, this is the first fanfic I have ever done! ENJOY!**

**~ The New Addition to the Legacy! Cure Sakura Is Here! ~ Deschi!**

"Nee, Futaba?"

"Hmm?"

"What's it like being a sister to someone whose way older then you?"

"Why? Most of the time I forget and think I'm an only child."  
"You are so lucky to have a sister!"

"You could say that." Futaba sighed, looking around her and seeing other people joining them on the path in Myodo uniforms. "Now hurry up before the flowers wilt!"

…

"Now class! Calm down for a moment! I realize it's the first day of school and all, but let's get a grip!" the last bit being said with the teacher snapping a pencil in half from frustration.

"Oioi! Everyone! Listen to him!" A familiar green haired girl stood up in the front and waved her hands around wildly, easily gaining their attention. It wasn't hard to miss this girl's attitude.

"Thank you Ms. Representative. Now them, let's get going and introduce our new student for the year! Ms. Cayla, go ahead and come in!"

Futaba's friend replied by putting a finger on each cheek and tilting her head, gaining a sweat drop from the teacher. A similar gesture was given to the door as it slid open quietly and closed once again, causing the class to lean forward, also getting her head to tilt at an even greater angle.

She had orange straight hair that was tied back into twin tails with lime green ribbons, oddly complimenting her grey-green eyes that had no emotion.

The class leaned in closer as she began her introduction.

"I'm Mimiko Cayla. None of you in this class are my friends."

The class leaned back down and the teacher sweat dropped even more. However, this didn't prevent a certain green-head from raising her hand.

"Yes?"

"Mimiko-san can sit next to me Mr. Ashita!"

"Well then, Ms. Mimiko, you get the open seat next to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, she had walked down the aisle and sat next to Futaba, causing her to get nervous and begin to stutter, plus her friend admitted defeat and slumped into her desk with a sigh.

"I...I..I'm F..Futaba! Nice to meet you!" Futaba tried.

"Hmph. The only reason I'm sitting here is so I won't get distracted by your friend. Education is best done with no distractions."

"Is that so…" Futaba withdrew her outstretched hand and sighed as she turned back to the board.

…

"Hurry up Futaba! The sooner I get away from that fun-draining girl the better!" Futaba's friend called from the balcony.

"Now now, she's not fun-sucking! She just doesn't want to get distracted by your..."

"By my what?"

"No..nothing! Nothing that's bad! Don't worry!"

"He he! It's okay! Let's just sit down so we can enjoy lunch and the view!"

The two friends sat down on the same the roof that had found a few old friends before, and a begging from two fairies for someone to join them in their quest. Now it had two new ones, one of which was the sister of one of the girls from before.

"You know Futaba; this reminds me of the first time we met!"

"It does? How?"

"You don't remember? Well then…"

…

A green haired girl sat crying on a hill. Her hair was tied back in a singular bun tied off by a dark green ribbon that matched her pants and blue tank top. One of the legs was rolled up and her knee had a small bruise beginning to show as well as a few scratches.

"You okay?" A sweet voice behind her called.

"Huh?" She turned around to face the new young girl who was wearing a green dress with a yellow shirt underneath.

"You were crying and I heard you! So," She sat down next to her and smiled."Don't worry, it will heal soon!"

"But, my friends! They pushed me off the swing and left me!" She sobbed harder but stopped when she felt two arms hug her.

"Then what friends are they?"

"Huh?"

"Friends don't push each other, or leave someone! If my sister found out she would talk to them!"

The girl giggled, pulling herself the best she could up off the ground.

"I like you! You'd be a better friend then they would ever be!"

…

"And so, to celebrate, I brought honey rolls! One for each of us!"

"Honey rolls? Where?"

"He he! Futaba, you love these so much that you forget the rest of our conversation! Baka!" She handed her one of the two treats, which she earnestly took.

"Three.."

"Two..!" Futaba eagerly joined in.

"ONE….!

"NOT JUST YET!" two shrill voices called out.

"Huh?"

"Not the rolls!" Futaba cried out as a white ball fell into her hands and knocked her prize onto the ground. Her friend wasn't so fortunate and had looked up, which had earned her a face full of fuzz.

And, a tail? Ears? Hands?

The thing that had hit her friend popped up hopping down to the ground, licking off the honey that had glommed onto it.

"Just.. *lick* a minute.. *lick* PLEASE!" it cried out.

"Yes, Yes!" The other one hopped down as well and pulled at both of its ears.

"U..ummm…" Her friend stumbled.

"Yes?" both said in unison.

"Who.. What are you? Besides being so adorable that I want to hug you!"

"We are not Whats! We are noble servants of the Great Tree of Hearts, Yes yes we are!" The pink one that had hit Futaba answered.

"Heart tree?" Futaba answered.

"Yes!" the other one that was green answered. "The Heart Tree is everyone's Heart Flower's together! It's getting stronger!"

"And this requires us… how?"

"Well… Well it just that…" He tried to answer with a hand on his chin. "Well to tell the truth, nothing. We were getting bored just sitting there and we figured we would find some people to talk to!"

"Yes, yes!" his friend chimed in.

"I lost my honey roll!" Futaba whined, sad for the loss of it.

The pink fairy hopped up to her knees and sat down. "Sorry! I guess I didn't look where I was going so…. Well I promise at least to get you a good, nice warm one again!" she said, trying to cheer her up.

"Thank you! Thank you! I just can't pass up the offer!" Futaba cried, crushing the small fairy in a hug.

"A..Air!"

"Aahaha, gomen!"

"Anyways, what are your names?" her friend asked.

"Leife! ~desu!"

"Bira! ~deschi!"

"Well then, Leife and Bira, do you want to come with us? We can't really take you into class, but school ends in a little while, so we can meet up then!"

"Our pleasure!" Leife agreed.

"And I know just where to meet!" Futaba interjected, being hit by an idea.

…

The end of school saw two friends climbing up to the same hill where they met, or the same hill where fifteen years prior our original fairies had crashed into Tsubomi.

"Wow, Futaba! Your sister sure had the best place to meet up at!" She stretched her arms as the wind blew her green locks into the wind.

Futaba giggled. She remembered all the things her sister had told her when they were up here. Fantastic stories about the world becoming a desert and four young girls trying their best to save it. According to her, it was those stories that had inspired her to dream about space, and had helped her to become a better person, though Futaba didn't get how those were connected.

"Sure! I hope Bira and Leife get here soon!"

Sure enough, the two flew in from the horizon, their heart ears blowing equally as much.

"Futaba! I thought you were in school forever! I'm glad I don't have to go through that!"

"I wish! But we learn so much!"

"He he, your funny Futa-chan!"

"Of course, yes yes!" the two giggled, earning a chuckle from the others next to them.

Suddenly a loud crash sounded out behind them.

"Oh no! Quick, Bira! We have to find Blossom and Flower!" Bira eagerly nodded, confusing the two friends, who had no choice but to follow as the crashes sounded closer.

…

Tsubomi pulled back the can as the water slowly faded to trickle. The petals glistened in the sun that poured through the glass windows all around.

Standing to her full height, her dark-red ponytail fell back into place as she fixed her glasses back on her nose. She reached up with one arm and wiped off the sweat on her forehead.

Dressed in brown boots and a white skirt, she set the watering can on a nearby desk as she straightened the pink top with a Fairy Drop bow on the corner.

A boom sounded out in the distance, and small ripple formed on the surface of the can.

A medium size fairy floated out from a patch of blue flowers, where another girl and fairy were sitting and laughing, which stopped as soon as the boom occurred.

"Tsubomi, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, Chypre. But let's stay in here for now.

"They say laziness killed the cat, Tsubomi. We should check it out!"

"It was curiosity, Erika, not laziness, and if you don't remember, we're done being Pretty Cure."

"Aaah, well who knows…" said Coffret tiredly from her knees.

…

"Hurry, Futaba! We aren't getting any farther away! It's like it following us!"

As the quartet burst out into the clearing in front of the green house, a large teddy-bear-like monster crashed in front of them.

"Ohhooo! Looky what I found! Fairies from the Heart Tree!" A blue clad woman called from its shoulder.

Her neon blue hair fell to her waist, and she wore a blue sailor school uniform with a blue ribbon in the center.

"Wh..who are you!" cried Leife.

"Mareae! Now, get them over here, those fairies!"

The monster slammed its arm into the ground, causing the girls to fly closer to the green house.

"Let's try to get there! Grandma should be there and maybe she can do something!"

"Because your eighty something grandma can do anything! But who cares! Let's go!" her friend cried.

"Futaba-san!"

"Futa-chan!" All three called in horror as the bear threw its arm once again, throwing her farther away and in the wrong direction from them.

Just as they called out, two women burst from the green house, followed closely by Kaoruko and the fairies.

"What's going on?" Kaoruko called.

"It's like a desertarian!" Erika yelled. "Hey, Tsubomi, let's try to transform!"

"Yes!" Tsubomi agreed as well as the fairies.

"Pretty Cure! Open my Heart!"

A blue light glowed in the clearing, but for some reason only blue.

Tsubomi searched her pockets frantically. It reminded her of the second time she had had to change into PreCure, where she had dropped her Perfume.

"It's not here! Gone!"

"Not again! We'll just have to try with Marine!"

The blue light faded leaving the blue cure standing with her fairy, this time with a much older appearance.

"The flower swaying in the sea breeze! Cure Marine!" Marine called.

Instantly, she jumped up, hoping to get an advantage on the monster.

"Marine Dive!"

"Hey! Your Futaba's friend! What are you doing here!" Tsubomi noticed the green-haired girl standing in front of her, shielding herself from the blast

"We met these fairy things! These booms happened and we tried to run down here! Just help Futaba!"

"Fairies? Like Heart Tree fairies? And FUTABA!" Tsubomi cried, surprised at the turn of events.

"Yes!"

Marine came down from her attack, just as the smoke began to clear.

Time seemed to slow down to a snail's pace.

Marine's transformation dissolved, dumping her on the ground.

As the smoked cleared her vision, Tsubomi noticed Futaba crouched on the ground, crouched over something?

Her Heart Perfume! Futaba had it!

But before she could react, the monster's arm swung again, this time seeming to be in Futaba's direction. Right over her!

Just as the arm was about to hit her, a bright, glowing cherry blossom shape surrounded her and blew the monster back.

…

"Futaba!"

She flinched.

"FUTABA! OPEN UP!"

She opened her eyes to see a pink-haired girl with twin tails and Bira.

The girl was dressed in white and had a jewel over her heart surrounded by blossoms. Her eyes shone blue and red, each different.

"Protect what can't be at the moment, you will get stronger and gain more friends if you fight with your whole heart.

"Muge.. Shilou…." Was all Bira could stumble.

The girl smiled and stretched out her hand.

Futaba herself smiled. Getting stronger? She didn't care. But her friends and family? With all her heart!

…

"The dew of the new horizon's blossoms clears itself to lead us to the future!"

The pink light faded slowly, frightening the monster and the blue girl.

"The flower that protects with all its heart! Cure Sakura!

**Whoa… that was long… I just hope my sister can get that much in her writing as well!**

**For a few notes:**

**One: I didn't mention Futaba's friend's name because I have no idea what it will be!**

**Two: Just remember that things being left out and cliffhangers are a part of the series! Wait for more chapters to come out to get the whole story and more!**

**Anyways, check back in a bit for another chapter, along with more character info and picture links!**

**You know the deal! Review if you can! **

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**~LeDia-chan**


	2. The mysterious Cure of the roses!

"Futaba!"

She flinched.

"FUTABA! OPEN UP!"

She opened her eyes to see a pink-haired girl with twin tails tied back with flowers, who gave her a small smile along with Bira floating not too far away.

The girl was dressed in white and had a jewel over her heart surrounded by blossoms. Her eyes shone blue and red, each different.

"Protect what can't be at the moment, you will get stronger and gain more friends if you fight with your whole heart.

"Muge... Shilou…." Was all Bira could stumble.

The girl smiled and stretched out her hand.

Futaba herself smiled. Getting stronger? She didn't care. But her friends and family? With all her heart!

…

"The dew of the new horizon's blossoms clears itself to lead us to the future!"

The pink light faded slowly, frightening the monster and the blue girl.

"The flower that protects with all its heart! Cure Sakura!"

The pink glow fully disappeared to reveal Futaba, no, Cure Sakura, a girl with two hot pink twin tails. She wore a pink flower skirt with ruffles underneath and a pair of deep-red Capri's. Her sleeveless top was the same color and had a white bow with the heart brooch in the middle. Two white sleeves wrapped around her shoulders to a small bow on her back. She also had the same gloves and bow in her hair as Cure Blossom, her sister.

"Fu..Futaba's a Pretty Cure?" was all Tsubomi could muster.

**Welcome back! This chapter is also written by non-leDiachan, because the actual leDia-chan wanted to see where I was going with the plot. **

**Enjoy this chapter!**

**~ More Mystery! The Cure of the Roses! ~ Deschi!**

Just as suddenly as the glow has disappeared, the Teddy-Bear-monster began to attack again, throwing its arm at the newly born cure.

Catching the monster's arm with her forearm, she wrapped both of her arms around it and began spinning in circles, eventually throwing it high up in the sky.

At some point during the spinning, Maraea was flung off and thrown into a nearby tree.

"P…ppr...pretty cure?" she stumbled out, her eyes and head spinning in circles. She quickly shook it off and phased away to who knows where.

Looking at her hands, Cure Sakura began to stutter in awe. "I'm Pretty Cure?"

"Of course! Why didn't we see the resemblance! This girl was destined to inherit her families' power! Deschi!" Bira exclaimed, jumping excitedly onto her shoulder.

"Family? What do you mea...?"

"No time for questions! Defeat the scary Teddy Bear before it causes more damage around town!"

Looking up into the sky, she could see the monster just cresting its rise and beginning its descent. "How am I supposed to get up there?"

As she asked her question, Bira began to fly circles around her, turning into a hot pink glow and forming a cape on her shoulders.

"Use this!" Bira spoke from the cape.

"Okay!" Leaping up into the air, she met the bear as it was falling and gave it a pink-tinged kick, sending it hurtling down to the ground faster than before.

Pointing her foot at it, she cried, "_Sakura Dive_!"

Pink energy gathered around her as she fell, causing the former cures on the ground to look up in awe.

"Hey! That's my attack!" cried Erika.

As Sakura slammed into the bear, a cloud of dirt flew up along with a burst of wind that blew the hair of the nearby people around.

As the dust cleared, Sakura stood at the mouth of the small crater that had formed, looking down at the monster with disapproval written over her features.

"How dare you try to harm my family and friends!" Her cape fluttered and formed back into Bira.

"Yes yes! Now purify it with the tact!"

"Ok!"

Calling it her tact by tapping on her brooch, the tact was tinged a light pink and lined with hot pink instead of the usual gold, she called out to the monster.

"Face the darkness in your heart! Face the light of the horizon monster of the darkness!"

Drawing a hot pink wavy line around herself she swung the tact around to her front to meet her other hand.

"Gather flowers!" The line moved up around the top white gem of the tact "Blossoming Tact!" The line multiplied and became pointed in places, forming a rose like flower.

"Pretty Cure! Pink Heart Purify!" The flower flew out to the monster, forming much larger flower behind it. She began spinning the jeweled ring on her tact, as the flower began spinning as well.

Soon, the light cleared, revealing Sakura and Bira once again. Sakura held up her hands as a light blue heart fell down, stopping to hover just above her hand. A small white heart sat on top of it.

As she caught it with her hands, the white heart detached itself and flew up, before it floated to her brooch and melted in. Her brooch gave off a quick shine, then returning to normal. The heart in her hands flew up and away, quickly disappearing past the trees.

Looking over to Bira, the two exchanged a smile.

As they did so, a glow formed around Sakura and quickly dissipated, leaving Futaba as she was before.

"Futaba!" cried Tsubomi, running up to her and just barely catching her as she fainted from exhaustion.

…

"So let me get this straight." asked the green haired girl, who had introduced herself as Myra when the former cures asked. "Futaba, like her sister Tsubomi, happens to be a person destined to protect this 'Heart Tree' with these people called 'Pretty Cure'"

"Yup!" answered Bira, the other four fairies around her nodded their heads as well.

"Oh! Because just that makes so much sense!" Myra said, giving them a devious look. Futaba sweat dropped, while the three original Cures in their presence laughed.

The moment was ruined when Myra sneezed violently into her tea, causing it to spill all over her. Futaba glared daggers at her, but it was obvious she was trying to contain her own laughter.

"Yes, and she has to look after her own fairy, which I'm sure Coppe will be glad to help out with for a while." Called an elderly voice from behind them.

"Kaoruko-san!" an excited Tsubomi called out, running up to her and giving her a large hug.

"Welcome back Tsubomi! How's work been lately?" she chuckled.

"Cure flower!" all of the fairies yelled, flying up to tackle Kaoruko in their own hug.

"Wait a minute! How are you not bothered by her being here!"

Tsubomi, being the first to turn around, answered, "Grandma was a PreCure before us and Moonlight. She helped us a lot when we got into a pinch fighting Dune."

"Wait, so all these stories about these girls fighting some guy who hated flowers was actually about you guys? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were too young when I told you, you wouldn't have understood then."

"Geez, all these years you've been telling me this, and I didn't realize my own sister and Grandmother saved the world!"

"Cure flower didn't do quite as much as the other cures, but basically, yeah, that's right." sighed Coffret, giving Futaba an exasperated look.

"Coffret!" said Erika, picking him up. "Be nice to Kaoruko-san!"

"Yeah yeah, sure thing Erika."

"That's true. But I wonder now what made Futaba need to turn into PreCure?"

"Some big scary Teddy Bear came with this blue girl and started attacking us!" Bira cried, before she flew up and started clinging to Futaba's shoulder in fear.

"Blue girl? Are you sure that wasn't me?" asked Erika.

"Nope, she called herself, ah, Maraea, I think it was."

"Maraea? I don't think I've ever heard of that before, not in the Desert Apostles, so it can't be them, can it?" questioned Kaoruko.

"Yeah, she wanted us for some reason too." recalled Leife.

"You'll have to do your best to protect your fairies for now, until we know more about whom she is and what she's doing."

"Agreed!" chimed in Erika.

"Now that you mention it, maybe the Heart Tree will know something about her." Said Itsuki from where she sat.

"That's our best bet right now, so I say we got there first." Agreed Tsubomi.

"Heart Tree? Where's that?" both Futaba and Myra asked.

"Near the PreCure Palace, why?"

"PreCure Palace?" they asked, now even more confused.

"Why don't we got there and show you?" answered Potpourri.

"Well then, let's go!" Erika yelled, grabbing him and swinging in a circle, leaving everyone else behind exasperated at her hyperness.

…

After walking through the park for a bit, they arrived at a small clearing by the lake. Off to the side, a large tree rose high into the sky, though why they didn't see it from the path, they didn't know.

"Whoa, pretty!" Myra ran up to the door and rubbed her hand over it, marveling at the fancy scrolls and the fact that there was actually a door in the side of a tree.

"Here we are!" called Potpourri, floating over to the door and fishing an intricate gold seed from his bag.

"Everyone ready?"

"Yup"

"Yes!"

"Uh… I guess so?" stuttered Futaba from the back by her sister and Erika.

"Don't worry, nothing back is going to happen! Just follow us!"

As soon as Potpourri put the seed into the door, it swung open slowly, revealing a long hallway with a mirror-like stand at the end.

"See you in a bit Kaoruko!" Tsubomi said as they walked into the doorway.

Walking to the end, the former cures put their hands over the flower on the stand, Futaba and Myra following their example, just as a white light swallowed them up, taking them to their destination.

…

As soon as the bright light faded, the cures found themselves surrounded by a field of thousands of flowers, if not millions. Rising up in the distance was a charming castle nestled next to a good-sized lake. But the part that caught Futaba and Myra's attention was the island that seemed to be floating in the sky.

"Whoa! It's so pretty!" Myra instantly said

"All of these flowers in one place? Awesome!" agreed Futaba.

"Well, it's slightly different then when we first came here, considering we're in a huge field instead of the palace and you can't see the tree anymore…" Itsuki walked around on the small path they appeared on.

Soon enough they found themselves walking closer to the palace and island, Futaba and Myra both impatient to get answers.

"Well now, how are we supposed to get up there?" Myra questioned when they came to the lakeside.

Bira and Leife looked knowingly at each other. Flying up to their friends they began to spin around them at neck level, forming into a glow that all of them recognized as when the fairies became capes. The two pink, blue and yellow capes were joined by a lime green one worn by Myra.

"Wow! Even I have one too!"

"Of course! It doesn't matter if you're Pretty Cure or not to let us become capes!" Leife answered from behind her back.

"Shall we get going? We can't spend all day here." Itsuki walked up to the front with Tsubomi in hand and took one step off the cliff. Except for instead of falling, she soared up into the sky towards the floating Island. Tsubomi instantly covered her eyes.

"I remember why I hated this now…"

Erika smiled and pulled both of the two younger girls with her.

As they flew over the glassy lake, they could see straight down into the multi-color palace. In the center courtyard was a small pathway and a pedestal at the end. On it was the Mirage, having reappeared since the fight against Dune. Surrounding the table were four lightly colored statues that could be recognized as Blossom, Marine, Sunshine, and Moonlight.

"Hey, isn't that you, Erika?" Myra recognized and pointed out the blue one.

"Yup! All Pretty Cures that make it through the palace and trials get one!"

"Wait, what?" Futaba flew up, curious. "I didn't think trials would be part of being a Pretty Cure."

"It isn't that hard, plus getting the power-ups is amazing."

"Only Erika would think it was amazing" Itsuki sweat dropped flying closer to the group. "Hey look, we're almost there!"

Arriving at the floating island, one could now see that a small flourishing tree grew in the center. Along with it were several small sprouts and quite a few glittering objects that looked like coins.

"Pretty!"

Potpourri instantly flew up to it and rummaged around in the grass before producing a round object with a glossy surface.

"Alright. If I could see your heart seed, Futaba." Itsuki carefully opened the lid to reveal a spinning mechanism and another mirror.

"Heart seed?"

"What you used to transform."

"I… I don't ever remember using something like that…" Futaba rummaged in her pockets but came up empty.

"Of course not!" Bira materialized once again and landed on her shoulder. "Cure Sakura is different then you guys as cures. She doesn't use a Heart Seed to transform."

"Well then, what does she use?" Erika asked quite obviously.

"Well…"

"Wait… right… ther… Ok seriously, how hard is it to get up here? How in the world did you people get here?"

All people at present swiveled around and sighed heavily, finding a panting Maraea leaning against a large bird.

"And you ar..."

"Hold the questions! It's Maraea, and I'm here to take out that tree and defeat you, Pretty Cure!"

"She's kinda blunt…" Erika whispered to Tsubomi.

"Hey there! I heard that! Go forward monster, defeat those Cures!" Maraea stood to the as the great bird took to the sky and took a nose dive towards the group.

"Futaba!" Chypre and Bira called to her.

"What?"

"Transform! Quickly!"

"O…Okay! Pretty Cure, Open My Heart!" A bright pink glow surrounded Futaba and disappeared, leaving behind the young Cure Sakura.

"The flower that protects with all its heart! Cure Sakura!"

Still dazed from the suddenness of things, she barely sidestepped a large pointy beak, running away and towards the side of the island.

"Bira!"

"Yes Deschi!" Forming into the cape, the two took off into the air, and were quickly followed by the bird.

Doing their best to dodge all of the attacks that only came faster and faster, their flight became more frenzied and messy.

"Futaba! Try using an attack! Sakura Impact!" Bira encouraged.

"Alright!"

Taking a sharp turn upwards, she appeared above the monster and gave a pink hit to the monster.

"Sakura Impact!"

Being blown towards the island, Sakura followed out in front as fast as she could. Landing a few seconds before it was going to hit, she got an idea.

"Gather, power of flowers! Blossoming Tact!"

The hot pink tact formed in a burst of petals, and was instantly pointed towards the oncoming bird.

The monsters eyes widened in fear as it got closer and realized it couldn't do anything to stop because of its speed.

"Pink Heart Purify!" The bright pink flower outlines swarmed towards it, and the others were ready to exhale their breaths from watching the fight.

"No!" A blue streak appeared and batted away the attack, causing it to dissipate. Landing with her knees bent and a hand on the ground, Maraea stood up and huffed at the Cure in front of her who was staring at her in shock, still holding her tact outstretched.

"I'm not letting you defeat me that easily. The Boss wouldn't like it for me to come home losing twice anyways."

"Huh? How is that even possible?" Tsubomi and the others were pretty sure that their attacks had been uninterruptible, so this was a surprise.

"Silly questions get you silly answers. You don't want me to answer that one." Snapping her fingers, a blue wave of energy surrounded her and formed and ring that seemed to writhe like the ocean.

"Wave Shock!" Extending her hands outward, the energy was directed straight towards the now defenseless Cure and onlookers.

Closing her eyes, Sakura waited for the impact.

After a few seconds, she peeked out to see a bright orange and gold glow surrounding them.

In front was a gorgeous person with orange-tinged yellow hair who wore an outfit incredibly similar to Sakura's.

"Who are…" Bira and the other fairies gathered around her and marveled at the newcomer.

As the energy dissipated, she extended a hand and allowed some of the leftover energy to form a simple white and orange tact with white jewels. Another bright light appeared and a yellow rose shaped ball was hurled at the monster and Maraea, sending the latter running and eventually phasing away.

As all at present recovered from the blast, they stepped forward and Futaba's transformation dissolved.

"And you are?" Itsuki stepped forward and extended a hand, trying to greet the girl.

Turning her head to the side, she gave a small sigh and stepped away. Without a mascot for assistance, a yellow cape formed on her shoulders and she began to walk away.

"Cure Rosa" A soft voice from the girl said, soft enough that it seemed like it would be blown away by the wind. And with that she was gone, the yellow glow of her cape speeding off.

"Cure… Rosa? Futaba asked, sharing a confused look from everyone.

"Well, we're safe now, and we can't get answers here. We should heads back. Let's ask Kaoruko when we get back. All five capes formed once again and they were off, staying silent most of the way back to the riverside.

…

"Futaba! Hurry up or we're going to be late!" Myra's voice rang out from the bottom of the Hanasaki staircase.

Looking once in the mirror, she remembered the fight from the day before.

'Cure Rosa. I hope we get to meet and talk soon. Your eyes seemed so sad.' And with that thought, she grabbed the pink and white Perfume case, straightened her bow, and ran down the stairs.

"Coming!"

…

**Alright. Sorry for the large delay. School got busy and I have a math camp to attend in the morning, so writing inspiration was a hard thing to come by. Expect updates hopefully come faster, but please don't get your hopes up. I can assure you that it won't be 3-4 months like this time!**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Cure Rosa is going to be a major part of the story, but not next chapter, because a new Cure joins the group. Gee, I wonder who it could be?**

**Thanks!**

**~Ledia-chan**


End file.
